Crushing
by cassymae
Summary: Jeff Hardy can finally bring his sister along....Summary suscks, but hey! just check it out!
1. Chapter 1

"We need Cassandra Hardy in the attendance office please." I heard through the intercom. I look up from my work and think, "What did I do know?"

I get my stuff together and head up to attendance, pondering what I've done the last couple of days that could get me into trouble. I push open the attendance door and automatically drop my stuff and run into my brother's arms.

"Jeff! I yell, when did you get home? Why are you here?" I ask with joyful tears streaming down my face.

"Dang sis! I didn't know you missed me that much!"

"I haven't seen you in 7 months! I exclaim."

We sat down in the chairs and start catching up on what's been going on in our lives for the past 7 months. After a few minutes of catching up, one of the attendance ladies cut in.

"Cassy, sorry to break up your reunion, but you need to go to your locker and get all your books."

"What? Why?" I asked with a questioning look on my face.

"Because you need to turn them into book keeping if you are leaving."

I look up at Jeff with a puzzled look on my face.

"Jeff, is something wrong?" I ask.

"Oh, no sis, nothings wrong. I guess mom forgot to tell you that you're coming to work with me for awhile." He said with an extremely large grin on his face.

"WHAT! OMG!" I screamed. "Are you freaking serious? That's awesome!" I shouted jumping up and down.

"Calm down sis, let's go get your stuff from your locker."

I'll try and calm down, but this a dream come true!" I squealed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Later on that very day I was sitting on a plane headed towards New York.

"How did you get mom to let me finally come with you?" I asked

"She finally agreed that you were old enough. Plus, believe it or not I was getting lonely. I miss being able to pick on my little sister" He said and playfully hit my arm.

"So Jeff, your new thing is beating up on women know?" A voice next to me said.

I turn to my right and see Randy Orton taking a seat right next to me. I couldn't help but stare and smile. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black button up shirt that fit snugly on his muscular body. His blue eyes were just absolutely amazing.

"Orton, first off, I don't hit women. Secondly, this is my sister so I have a right to pick on her!" Jeff explained, pointing a finger at me.

Randy couldn't help but notice the beautiful and gorgeous girl sitting next to Jeff Hardy. She had light brown hair with red and blonde streaks spread evenly throughout her hair, which was flowing down over her shoulders. He couldn't help but notice her smile and her eyes either. Her smile could light up a room he thought, and her eyes... Where did he even begin? Just one look into them made him feel like he could get lost in them forever.

Randy finally snapped out of it, knowing he had been staring and quickly said, "Oh, so you must be the famous Cassandra Hardy Jeff's been talking about, your brother has said a lot about you."

I looked at Jeff, wondering what he could have possibly said. He wasn't even paying attention anymore, for he had already put his headphones on and was listening to music.

Randy noticed the shocked look I gave Jeff and quickly said, "Don't worry, he hasn't said anything bad, but I am wondering why he never told me how beautiful and gorgeous you are."

He help up his hand and said, "Nice to meet you Cassandra Hardy, I'm Randy Orton."

" I know who you are," I said blushing.

Apparently Jeff noticed me blushing; he took off his headphones, "Aww! Cassy's blushing." Jeff said teasingly. "You never blush."

"Shut up Jeff! Just go back to your music." I said as I punched him in the arm.

"What? Just because Orton, who you happen to have a little…."

Before he could say anything else I put my hand over his mouth and told him to shut up.

"What was that you were saying Jeff?" Orton asked as a cocky grin appeared on his face.

Before Jeff could say anything more to Randy I stood up abruptly and told them I'd be back. I had to go to the bathroom to splash water on my face, hoping the redness that was caused by my blushing would go down.

I headed back to my seat when my face was it's natural tan color again.

When I sat down, I noticed Jeff wasn't there.

"Where did my brother go Randy?"

"He went to talk to some of the diva's."

"Oh, ok."

There was an awkward silence between us for a while, but I wasn't going to break it for fear I would end up embarrassing myself. Thankfully Randy finally spoke so I didn't have to.

"So…how old are you?" He asked.

"18, and you?"

"23"

"Oh…Cool…." I stated a little disappointed in the age difference.

He must have noticed it in my voice, because she cocked and eyebrow and said, "What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"The disappointing tone in your voice."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." I lied.

He noticed the awkward silence that was again between us, so he changed the topic to music and what not. We talked for a good hour and a half before I feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the WWE, but I wish I did. The only person I own is Cassandra.**

When we got out of the airport terminal, I looked around to try and find Jeff. I figured it wouldn't be hard. The multi-colored hair and torn up clothing would definitely stand apart. However, I couldn't see him, so I asked Randy if he would look since I'm only 5'3 and with him being at least 6 foot, he could see over the people.

With just one glance around the airport he shook his head. "Nope, I don't see him. Why don't you call him?"

"Yeah, I guess that would make sense."

"Well DUH!" Randy said making a face.

"Shut-up you smart aleck!"

I said as I dug my phone out of my purse and dialed Jeff's number.

He immediately answered it.

"Hey sis"

"Dude, where are you?"

"I'm headed towards the hotel, why?"

"Jeff! Remember me, your sister? You just ditched me!" I yelled.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and spun around.

"Cassandra, you can come back to the hotel with me, it's no big deal."

"Jeff, I'm glad you have nice friends because if you didn't I would be stuck here!" I said as I slapped my phone shut.

"He is so forgetful sometimes," I muttered as I looked up at Randy who was laughing at what I just said.

"Yeah, he is. I know cause' I hang out with him, but I didn't think he'd forget his own sister!"

"That's my brother for ya!"

"Randy, are you sure this isn't a problem?" I asked wanting to make sure I wouldn't be intruding.

"Why would I mind one of my biggest and most gorgeous fans coming back to the hotel with me?" He stated.

"Oh, shut up! Let's go get our bags." I stated and turned around before he could notice me blushing. Obviously Jeff had told him that I had a complete crush on him, which made me blush even harder. I was going to kill my brother for this.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN THE WWE, ONLY CASSANDRA AND THE STORY/PLOT….

20 minutes later Randy had checked into the hotel and we were up in his room. He was unpacking, while I was watching TV on the bed.

"Hey, can I take a shower please?" I asked politely.

He looked up, "Sure, on one condition though."

_Oh god, _I thought, "What is it?" I asked.

"You go out to dinner with me tonight."

"Sure, sounds great." I said as I hurried into the bathroom, so he couldn't see my bright red face.

I put on some black stretchy pants and a white tank top, and looked in the mirror.

_Cassy, you are in Randy Orton's hotel room, he is right outside that door, and you aren't going to try and look good for him?!_ I opened my book-bag and pulled out my hairbrush, eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. I put my eyeliner on thick, and light eye shadow, so my brown eyes would stand out more. I was running my fingers through my hair, glad to see that my red and blonde streaks were still vibrant and noticeable, when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Cassy, it's Jeff, I need to talk to you."

I walked out, and right into Jeff. "Dang, bro, you don't have to stand so close."

"Ha ha, funny sis. I didn't mean to leave you at the airport, I'm just not used to having anybody to look after."

"It's ok, I forgive you."

"To make up for it, do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

"I can't sorry, I already made plans with someone else…."

"Who, Orton?"

"Yeah." I started blushing terribly.

"Wow, your blushing so much, your face looks as red as your highlights!" Jeff laughed.

"Oh shut up! Can you grab my suitcase, please? I want some nicer clothes."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know, Randy put it somewhere."

I heard Randy and Jeff's voices, and then Jeff came back. He handed it to me, and told me that he still wanted to talk to me. I shut the door and heard Jeff talking to Randy again.

I unzipped my suitcase and pulled out a pair of tight low-rise dark blue jeans, and a red low-cut top.

I took a final look in the mirror and headed out to Randy and Jeff. As soon as I turned the corner, I saw both of their jaws drop.

"My sis… you can clean up good."

"Thanks Jeffie." I said blushing.

"Yeah, you look beautiful." Randy chipped in. "I'll get ready then we can go, sound good?"

"Yeah."

With a nod at Jeff, Randy went to take a shower.

I sat down on the couch next to my brother.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Cassy, I really am sorry, I want you to know that. I got so caught up with the Diva's that I totally forgot that you were with me."

"I'll be ok, I forgive you, but I'm glad you have nice friends."

"I know, I already thanked Orton for looking out for you, but I also wanted to warn you about some of the people here." He said in a concerned voice.

"Jeff," I started, but he cut me off.

"I know that you're 18 and capable of taking care of yourself, but I'm still your big brother. And mom would kill me if anything happened to you. So, just listen to me please."

"Alright," I rolled me eyes. "But you owe me dinner."

"Ok, first off, look out for Carlito, he's a real asshole. He try's to fuck anything that has a vagina."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Funny, but true. Also, Edge, Hunter and Flair can be complete Asses."

"Thanks for the warning Jeffie."

"Oh…. I also forgot to book you a room…" He said looking down at the floor.

"What? Jeff, where am I going to stay?"

"Well, Orton offered to let you stay here, or I could see if John has an extra bed…I would offer my room, but I'm rooming with Carlito, and I don't want you near him."

"Well, I guess since my stuff's already here, I'll stay here. But, next hotel, I get my own room, or share one with you! Deal?"

"Deal."

"What were you and Randy talking about earlier?" I asked shyly.

"Oh… just the room thing… plus, I told him since you were my baby sister if he tried anything I'd break his neck."

"Jeff! I'm not a little girl anymore! I can take care of myself!"

"Might be true, but you'll always be my baby sister!" He joked and put his arm around me.

"Oh shut up!"

"Well, I better get going, I just wanted to talk to you and clear some things up."

"Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow, alright? I'll call you to have breakfast/lunch with me and you better Jeffie!"

"Yes Maim'" He stood up, and gave me a hug, "Have fun with Orton tonight!" He said as he walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN THE WWE….BLAH, BLAH BLAH… 

I moved over to the bed and turned on the TV. I was watching Family Guy when I felt a pair of arms around my shoulder. I went to swing my arm back, but someone blocked it.

"You know you don't have to be so viscous babe?" Rand said letting go of my elbow.

"Just a natural reflex, and don't call me babe." I said turning towards Randy.

"Well, what would you like me to call you? Cassandra?"

"No, you can call me Cassy, Cassandra sounds so proper."

"Ok, well Cassy, would you like to head out now?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

"That's a surprise." He said flashing that gorgeous smile.

"I don't like surprises."

"Well, it's not that big of a surprise, we aren't going anywhere to fancy."

"The why won't you tell me?" I said getting annoyed.

"Because, I don't want to."

"Real mature answer Randy."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine, whatever, let's go."

Randy drove us to Outback. We sat in the bar, in a back corner, so we wouldn't be bothered. As soon was we sat down, I reached into my purse, grabbing my cigarettes. Before I pulled them out, I asked what he thought about smoking.

"Well, I don't but if you do, that's cool." He said smiling.

"Ok, I was wondering. I do smoke, but I wasn't going to if you didn't like it." I said blushing.

"No, be my guest, go ahead. But does your brother know you smoke?"

"I think he does, but I'm not sure." I answered honestly.

"Ok, as long as he might have some sort of a clue. I don't want to get in trouble on our first date." He smiled again.

I felt my knees go weak. "Randy, our first date?" I blushed.

"Well, about that…" He started, but the waitress interrupted.

"What would you both like to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have a corona, and what would you like Cassy?"

"Umm… just a cherry coke for now, thanks." I said looking at her, who was busy staring at Randy.

He looked uncomfortable, so I said, "Randy baby, I'll be right back." I kissed him on the lips and walked off.

"Well, umm…I go get your drinks." She said and hurried off.

I walked back over when she left.

"What was that about?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she looked like she was about to start hitting on you, and ya' know, I can't have someone hitting on my date." I said blushing. "Sorry, if it bothered you."

"No," He said smiling, "I didn't mind at all, I loved it."

I just grinned; I looked up at him, and got lost in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Here are your drinks, have you decided on what to eat yet?" The waitress said as she put our drinks down.

I tore my eyes away from Randy blushing.

"Umm…." He said looking at the menu, "I'll have a steak, well done."

"That sounds good, I'll have that too. Also, can I get a black-cherry Smirnoff please?"

"Sure, I'll have that right out for you."

"Thank you." I said as she walked away.

"Drinking are we? You sure that's a good idea?"

"Randy, it's just a Smirnoff, no biggie. It'll take a lot more than one of those to get me drunk. And yes, Jeff knows I drink, so there's your answer before you even ask." I said smirking.

"So, Jeff knows you drink and he's ok with that, but he doesn't know completely that you smoke?"

"Yea, I used to go drinking with Jeff and his buddies when I was 16 and 17."

"Wow, I would never let my little sister go out and with my buddies and I."

"Well, Jeff was and still is rather protective of me. He thought if I was going to go out and get drunk, it should be with him and his friends, rather than mine. That way he could keep an eye on me."

"Smart man."

"Yeah, well, Randy we've been talking about for quiet some time, I want to know more about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Just basic stuff, like what your into."

"Well, my favorite colors are green and black (I actually have no clue what his fav. Colors are…so I made them up!) I like watching movies, playing video games, going out to clubs, and sleeping whenever I get the chance."

"Don't you guys ever get a break?"

"Sometimes."

"Well, you need a break. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"No clue, I'm off, why?"

"I was going to take you somewhere, so we can have fun and you can take a break."

"Someplace fun, huh?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not like that Orton! Get your mind out of the gutter!" I said playfully slapping his arm.

"Sorry babe, my minds always in the gutter." He winked.

"Mine is too most of the time."

Our food arrived and we ate and talked. It felt like we'd been friends for years, not hours.

After we ate we left. We passed and ice cream shop and I made Randy turn around and go back.

"Why are we here?" He asked as he shut the engine off.

"Because, I want ice cream, and we didn't have dessert at the restaurant." I said and got out of the car. I turned and noticed Randy hadn't gotten out. I walked over to the driver's side and opened the door. "Randy, come on! Everybody loves ice cream!" I wined. "Please Randy?" I gave him my best puppy dog look.

"Fine," He stated after a moment, "But only because you look so cute when you pout."

I blushed.

"Aww! Someone's blushing." He teased.

"Well," I said, getting defensive, "It's not everyday one of the hottest guys on earth tells me I'm cute."

He stood there surprised I just admitted that. "Well, it's the truth."

_Randy just admitted he thought I was cute! Oh my god!_

**Randy's P.O.V.**

_I just said she was cute? What was I thinking? Jeff would kill me if he found out I said that about his baby sister._ I snapped out of it when I felt her hand brush mine.

"Randy, lets get going, Jeff is going to freak out if I'm not back at the hotel soon."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want your brother thinking we were doing something we're not supposed to do." I said with a wink. I put my arm around her waist and headed in to get her, her ice cream.

Sorry, it's a short chapter! There's more coming, I swear! Thank you for all the reviews and comments, I appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE WWE.**

I woke up the next morning to my cell phone. I had to jump out of bed and run to my phone, before it woke Randy up.

"Hello?" I said annoyed.

"Aww! Did I wake you up sis?" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Breakfast, and for you to join me and some of the other guys."

"It's a little early for breakfast!"

"Cassandra Lexis,"

_There's the middle name I better pay attention._

"It's 10:30! I'm usually up at 6 or earlier, and with you traveling with us, you better get used to it! I made some of the guys wait, and we're starving, so get your ass down to the restaurant in this hotel in 5 minutes." He said and hung up.

_5 minutes to get ready? No sweat, but it usually takes 30 minutes to actually get up._

I changed into a pair of boxers, and baggy black jeans. I practically tore off my shirt and was putting on a white wife beater as I walked out the door. I ran to the stairs, and down them. I met up with Jeff in 4 minutes.

"See guys, I told you she'd be early." Jeff said grinning.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" I said, staring at him.

"Everybody knows that." He said and the guys nodded in agreement.

"So, Jeff, are you going to introduce us or what?" A guy said putting his arm on Jeff's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, sorry, guy's this is my little sister Cassandra. Cassy, meet Shawn, Dave, John, and Kane.

"Hi guys," I smiled. "Can we eat now?" I said impatiently.

"Yeah."

We walked in and sat down. We sat at a table, cause' trying to get all of them into a booth, just wasn't happening. I was sitting strait across from Jeff, Dave was to my right, and John was in-between Kane and Shawn. I never felt so small in my life!

"So Cassandra, can I call you Cassy?" Asked Shawn.

"Yeah, I'd prefer it."

"So, Cassy, how do you like it so far?"

"Like what?"

"Traveling with us, the guys, the diva's, you know?"

"Last night was my first night, I haven't met any of the Divas yet, but I can't wait too. I've only met you guys, so I don't know about ya'll yet; but Randy seems real nice."

"I'm sure you'll like us." Shawn smiled.

"Wait," John said, "How'd you know Orton already?" He asked puzzled.

"I sat next to him on the plane yesterday, then my genius brother left me at the airport, so Randy gave me a ride here. He took me out to dinner, and I stayed in his room, since someone forgot to book me a room." I said looking at Jeff.

"Jeff! You ditched your sister on her first night here?" Shawn sternly asked.

"It's ok, I helped her out." Randy said taking the seat to the left of me.

"Yeah, thank god someone has a brain!" I laughed.

He leaned into me and whispered in my ear, "We're going to have to cancel our plans for today, Vince called, I have to make an appearance tonight. I'll make it up to you though, ok?"

I nodded.

We ate and talked for almost two hours! And only stopped because everybody had to get ready to head the arena. We parted ways, after the guys made sure I had all their numbers, just in case Jeff forgot about me again. It made me laugh, they were already treating me like their little sister and I only met them today!

I decided to take a shower before I left, so I told Jeff I'd catch a cab. He finally agreed after I begged him. When I went back into the room, I noticed Randy's bag wasn't there, so I figured he'd already left. I turned on a hot shower and I turned the water –resistant shower radio on high. I took a 30-minute shower, singing my heart out. I finally got out, because my hands were so pruny. I towed dried my hair, then realized I forgot to bring in a change of clothes. I wrapped myself in a towel, opened the door and walked into the 'living room.' I noticed someone going through the closet.

"Randy!" I yelled, "I thought you left?"

"I did, I forgot my boots, so I had to come back and get them." He said without looking up.

I stood there, surprised and embarrassed. I mean, I was standing in front of Randy Orton with only a towel on!!

"By the way, you have an amazing voice." He said still not looking up.

"Thanks." I softly whispered.

He looked up and grinned, "Wow, waiting for me where you?" He said in a cocky tone.

"You wish! I forgot to bring in a change of clothes."

"Well, it was worth a shot." He grinned.

"Yeah, nice try." I said grabbing some clothes from my suitcase.

"So, are you coming to the arena tonight?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to catch a cab after I get ready." I yelled through the bathroom door.

"No, your not! I'm taking you, cabs are bad for girls!" He yelled back.

"Fine!" I tried to say it with some annoyance, but I was excited. I wonder, _why he's being so nice…he couldn't mean what he said last night, about me being cute…well, maybe he could…_

I threw on a pair of baggy-low-rise jeans and a black and red bikini top, with a black fishnet zip up shirt over it. I put on my signature dark eyeliner and was ready to go.

"Hey, Randy," I said coming out of the bathroom, "I'm ready."

"Alright, let's go." He said opening the door.

On the way to the arena, I saw Randy sneak a few glances at me, and I blushed.

As soon as we arrived Randy had to get ready for his match, but he said he'd catch up with me later. I went to try and find my brother. I found him talking to John Cena, Carlito, Chris Masters and Kane.

I poked him in his side, which made him jump.

I laughed, "A little jumpy their?"

He spun around, "When did you get here?"

"Just now, Randy gave me a ride."

"How nice." John smirked.

"What, jealous Cena?" I smirked back, looking at him.

He looked taken back. "No."

Kane, Carlito, Chris and Jeff laughed.

"Nice attire sis." Jeff said sarcastically.

"Why thanks big bro."

"Where did you get my pants and shirt?"

"I took them a few days ago."

"Well, I want them back."

"Now?" I laughed, "Sorry bro, I'm not stripping in front of your friends."

"That's not what I meant, and you know that." He said poking me.

"Uhh… Jeff," Chris said, "Are you going to introduce us?"

"No." He said, still trying to poke me.

"I'm Cassy Hardy, this dipshit's sister." I said motioning towards Jeff.

"I'm Chris Masters." Chris said, holding out his hand.

I shook it.

"And I'm Carlito," Carlito said flirtatiously, looking me up and down. He held out his hand, so I held mine out to shake, but he kissed my knuckles instead.

I jerked my hand back; "Your chivalry bullshit isn't going to work on me unless it's truly genuine." I snapped.

Jeff, John, Kane and Chris smirked. Carlito looked taken back, I'm guessing no girl has ever said that to him. "Oh, and if you look me up and down like that again, I'll kick your ass, preferably in a ring."

He looked at Jeff.

"And no, I don't need my big brother fighting my battles for me, I can take care of myself." I said and turned back to the guys. "What's to eat around here?" I asked, as if nothing had happened.

"What a cunt." I heard Carlito mutter.

I whipped my head around, "Who you calling a cunt?" I said anger and rage in my eyes.

"Oh gawd, here we go…" Jeff said, leaning up against the wall.

"What?" Cena asked.

"That's the one word she absolutely hates." He said shaking his head.

"I'll ask again, who you calling a cunt?" I said, stepping up to him.

He looked taken back, "You!"

"Fine, ring, now." I said yelling in his face.

"I wouldn't want to hurt your pretty little face, doll." He said and smirked.

"You won't, don't worry." I said, still staring at him. I turned to Jeff, "Do not get involved, alright?"

He looked at me and sighed, "Ok, I won't. I don't doubt you can take care of yourself."

The guys looked at Jeff surprised as I started towards the ring.

"Jeff, your seriously gonna let your little sister fight Carlito?" John asked, worried.

"It's not her you should be worried about, it's him." Jeff smiled. "You guys and Carlito, have no clue what she's capable of. Remember, she is a Hardy."

The guys just shook their heads and made their way to the ring.

**What's going to Happen?!? Haha, you'll figure out later today!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE WWE!**

I stormed out to the ring. I did a couple of back flips off the ring posts, getting ready. Carlito showed up, then my brother and his friends. I winked at Jeff, he just grinned back.

"Hey Carly, you got a match tonight?" I asked, as he got into the ring.

"No, why?"

"Just making sure, cause' if you did, you wouldn't be able to wrestle tonight."

"Why's that?" He asked.

I speared him down onto the mat. "Well, considering, I heard a few cracks, just now, your ribs wouldn't be able to take it." I smiled.

He tried to stand up, gasping for air. "I wasn't prepared." He said angrily.

"Aww, poor baby." I said, kicking him in the ribs.

**Meanwhile**

"Damn Jeff! Did you teach her that?" John asked, as Cassy speared Carlito.

"No, Amy did."

"What else can that girl do?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." I smiled.

**Back in the ring**

I wasn't letting Carlito get up. I took all my anger out on him. I gave him a Swanton Bottom. And slid out of the ring.

"What are you doing?" Kane asked, intrigued.

"You'll see." I yelled up to him.

I grabbed two tables and set them up in the ring. Carlito started to get up, so I did a few finishing moves on him. I did John's FU, The walls of Jericho, and the Cross Face. I had him tapping out, but I didn't break it, until Jeff yelled at me too. I pulled Carlito towards one of the tables I set up.

"This is for calling me a cunt." I said as I threw him into the table.

I heard the guys gasp. I looked up, and saw everyone's jaw dropped, except Jeff's. He was smiling. He gave me a thumbs up.

I dragged him off of the broken table and set him on the other one. I climbed on the top rope, did Jeff's little thing, and jumped down onto Carlito.

I heard all the guys gasp again, in shock.

I stood up, and bent near Carlito's face. "Never, ever, call me a cunt again, or I guarantee, I won't be so nice next time." I said and laughed.

I felt a pair of arms lift me up. I looked down and saw I was on John's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Lifting you up in the air for your victory. Girl, that was fucking sweet. Where did you learn all those moves?" He asked setting me down.

"Well, my brother taught me some of the basic stuff, but Amy taught me a lot too. Also, I used to wrestle Jeff whenever he was home."

"Cena, remember she is a Hardy." Kane said, patting my shoulder. "We should assume she could pull some crazy shit." He smiled.

"Thanks Glen!" I said giving him a hug.

"No problem. You were awesome out there, ever think of becoming a diva?" He asked.

"I thought about it, but I'm not a shank, and will not dress like one. As you all saw today, I can wrestle with the big guys, that's what I want to do."

My brother grinned, "That's my little sister." He said proudly.

"Ok, now can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" I said.

"Yeah, lets go to catering." Jeff said leading the way.

I talked to Kane and Cena on the way there. They couldn't get over what I did in the ring. We walked in, only to be stopped by Shane McMahon.

"What?" Kane asked, stepping in front of me, as if to protect me.

"I heard that someone in your little group of friends, busted up one of my wrestlers! Mind telling me which one it was?" He asked, angry.

Kane was about to open his mouth, but I stepped out from behind him.

"I did." I said proudly.

He looked taken back. "What?"

"I did that to Carlito. He called me a cunt, so I put him in his place, and if anyone else calls me that, I'll do the same to them too." I said standing my ground.

"That's absurd! He'd never say that!"

"Actually," Chris cut in, "He did, in front of Kane, Cena, Jeff and I."

By now, everyone in catering was staring at us.

Shane looked shocked. "Who are you?"

Jeff came up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Come on now Shane, who else is skilled with tables? The Dudley's left, so that leaves me. Meet my little sister Cassy." He said smiling.

I grinned, "Nice to meet you Shane. And, if you were hoping for an apology, well, I won't give one."

He just stood there for a moment. "Well, first off, it's nice to meet you Miss Hardy, secondly, I'm sorry one of my superstars was giving you a hard time, however, thankfully Carlito didn't have a match tonight or you would have gotten into some trouble."

I gave him a 'like I care' look.

He either didn't notice or pretended not to. "You beat him up pretty bad, but he deserved it." He stopped and looked like he was thinking about something. "I'll get back to you later." He said, and then walked off.

"Ok, that was weird."

"Yeah, it was." Jeff said,

"Whatever, lets eat!" I said and headed to the food.

The guys laughed then followed.

As soon as I got back to the hotel I told everyone I'd see them tomorrow. I went up to my room and changed into a swimming suit. I grabbed my key and a towel and headed towards the pool. I swam a couple laps, before I decided to sit in the hot tub for a while. I leaned my head back and let the warm water soothe me.

"It's dangerous to be out this late by yourself." I heard.

I jerked my head forward, only to see Randy.

I smiled, "Hey."

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Felt like relaxing, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I wanted to relax." He said, "Mind if I join you?"

"I don't care."

Randy got in then put the case of beer he brought with him on the side.

"Can I have one?" I asked.

"Don't care, I have another case upstairs." He said, handing me one.

"So," He said opening his beer, "I heard this really sexy crazy lady put Carlito through two tables today."

I blushed. _He called me sexy!_

"So, is it true?" He asked, scooting closer to me.

"Maybe." I grinned.

He laughed, "Well, from what I hear, he deserved it. Did he?"

"Hell yeah! He called me a fucking cunt!" I said taking a sip of my beer.

"Damn, he did deserve that then! Never, ever call a woman that, I even know that one!" He laughed.

I chuckled. "I don't think he'll ever use that word again."

"Yeah, I don't think you'll have to worry about that." He smiled.

"So, Orton how was your night?"

"It was ok, just wrestled Flair."

"Sounds exciting." I said sarcastically.

He splashed me, "What did you do?"

"Beat Carlito's ass, talked to Shane, ate, messed around backstage, and came back here; nothing exciting."

"Ever thought of becoming a diva?"

"Glen asked that earlier! I've always dreamt of it, but I won't dress and act like a shank. I proved today, that I could wrestle with the big guys, that's what I want to do."

"Nice." He smiled.

"What?"

"A woman who knows what she wants. You don't see many of those in this business anymore." He said.

I laughed, "What can I say, I'm a Hardy!"

We talked for a few hours, then decided to head back to our room. I grabbed some clothes than ran into the bathroom to change before he could.

I took a quick shower, changed into a pair of boxers and a tank top, and let Randy have the bathroom. I told him goodnight, then passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Randy's P.O.V**

I took a cold shower, trying to get my mind off seeing Cassy in that bikini. _Why does she have to be beautiful? _I thought. _Why do I have to have feelings for my best friends sister? I know she has a crush on me, but would she take it one step further than a crush?_ I decided, I was thinking too much, so I got out. I saw Cassy fast asleep in the other bed. _She's so beautiful when she sleeps._ I pulled the covers up around her, kissed her head, and then climbed into bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN JOHN, RANDY, JEFF, OR ANY OTHER WWE CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN CASSANDRA A.K.A. CASSY. IF I DID OWN THOSE THREE SEXY GUYS, I DON'T THINK I'D BE WRITING THIS AT THE MOMENT! HAHA

**Bold **Randy

UnderlineJohn

I woke up the in the morning to John and Randy talking.

"**...I think I'm starting to like her…"**

"What?"

"**I think, no, I know that I'm starting to have feeling towards Cassy."**

"Have you told Jeff?"

"**No! What's there to say? Hey, I have feeling for your little sister?"**

"Say that, who cares?" 

"**I do! I don't want to ruin our friendship."**

"Dude, do whatever you feel like you need to do."

"**Easier said then done."**

_Randy has feelings for me? Oh my god! That's fucking awesome!!!_

I changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a black cut up black t-shirt of Randy. I made my way into the 'living room' where the guys were.

"Like the shirt." Randy smiled.

"Thanks, I cut it up myself, looks better that way." I smiled.

John laughed.

"What are you doing here Cena?" I asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Getting Orton, so we can go down to the gym, wanna come with?"

"Sure, I'll change then meet you two down there, ok?"

"Sounds good."

I changed into a pair of black stretchy shorts, and a black razor back sports bra, which showed off my abs and toned legs perfectly. I grabbed a Gatorade out of the fridge, and headed down to the gym. As soon as I walked in, the gym got quiet. I noticed Randy and John lifting weights in the corner. I walked up to them and jumped on Randy's back.

"What the fuck?" He said, spinning me around and over his shoulder.

"It's just me Randy, and great reflexes by the way." I smiled.

"Don't you know not to come up and do that to people who are working out?" He said, trying to sound stern.

"Yeah, but you weren't doing anything at the moment."

"She's got a point there." John laughed.

"Thanks John."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm going to lift weights, what are you going to do?" Randy asked.

"Run on the treadmill for awhile, then lift some weights, and finally some time in the ring."

"Fun, well, tell me when your ready to get in the ring. I'll practice with you, how's that sound?"

"Sounds awesome." I said, and then walked over to the treadmill. I noticed some female wrestlers running as well.

"Hi," Trish said smiling, "How are you?"

"Good."

"Your Jeff's sister, right?" Ashley asked.

"Yup."

"I'm Trish, nice to meet you." She smiled.

"And I'm Ashley."

"Nice to meet you both."

We talked for a while, then I lifted weights. After 45 minutes, I went up to Randy.

"Hey, ready to get in the ring?"

He turned around and smiled. "Yeah, you think you can handle me?" He asked, flirting.

"Oh, I think I can." I flirted back.

We wrestled for about 5 minutes before a female interrupted us.

"What the fuck are you doing with my man?"

I turned around and saw Stacy. "Excuse me?"

She got in the ring and in my face. "I said, what the fuck are you doing with my man?"

"Stacy, we aren't dating anymore, we haven't in 2 months!" Randy said, getting in front of me.

I pushed Randy aside, "First of all, Randy, I can handle this myself. Secondly, we were wrestling, you know, practicing, oh wait, that's right, you wouldn't know what that is, because you don't know how to! All you do know is how to shake your ass for all the horny men!" I said, getting right back in her face.

"Excuse me?!" She yelled.

"You heard me."

Everyone in the gym was staring at us.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you know who I am?" She asked.

"I know you who are, you're a fucking slut, who doesn't deserve to have a contract with the WWE."

"A slut?" She half laughed.

"Yeah, a slut. I've heard stories and trust me; they're bad. Sad thing is, I know their true." I smiled in her face.

Her smile faded, "I want a match, right here, right now, you fucking bitch!" She yelled.

"Fine, you think you can wrestle me? No problem, but when I snap you like a twig, don't go crying." I said, taking a drink of my Gatorade.

John, Kane, Trish, Randy and Ashley, stood by ringside, waiting to see what was about to happen. Everyone else in the gym continued with their workout, but kept an eye on us.

She charged at me and I stepped aside, letting her hit the ring post. I laughed.

She staggered back towards me, so I flipped her over my shoulder and gave her a modified Bautista Bomb. She laid on the mat, not getting up.

"Oh come on, I though when you said you wanted a match, you were actually going to wrestle, at least put up a fight." I taunted her.

She stood up and tried to push me over the ropes, but I flipped back over them and close lined her. I didn't even give her a chance to get up, I pulled her up by her shoulders and RKO'd her.

"You're pathetic, come back and challenge me when you actually know how to wrestle." I laughed at her and jumped out of the ring.

"Where did you learn my finishing move?" Randy asked, putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Jeff and Amy taught me. I hope it didn't butcher it too bad."

"No, you pulled it off perfectly." He smiled.

"Damn girl, you can wrestle." Trish said,

"Yeah." Ashley agreed. "Hey, later when we get to Colorado, Trish and I were going to go shopping, want to come with us?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Great, well, we gotta get ready for Colorado, but we'll see you at the hotel later?" Trish asked.

"Yup. See you ladies later." I said as they left.


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN THE WWE, ONLY CASSY

I slept the whole plane ride, and rode with Jeff to the hotel.

"So, you and the diva's going out?" He asked as we got to our room.

"Yup, Trish and Ashley want to take me shopping." I said putting my clothes away.

"Have fun with that one." He laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They literally shop till they drop."

"How do you know that?" I asked

"They dragged me with them once, and never, again." He laughed shaking his head.

I chuckled, "Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Wait and see."

Knock, Knock 

"Jeff, will you get that please?" I asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Lazy ass." He muttered.

"Is Cassy here?" I heard.

I turned my head and saw Randy. "Hey, Randy, what's up?"

"Just checked in and wanted to make sure Jeff didn't leave you again." He smiled.

I saw Jeff roll his eyes, "I'm taking a shower."

I smiled, "Nope, he didn't forget me. And Jeff," I said stopping him, "Can I borrow some money, for shopping?" I asked.

"Some, grab the cash that's in my wallet, but no more than that." He stated and went into the bathroom.

I grabbed his wallet and took out all the cash he had. "50 bucks? What can I buy with that?" I said throwing his wallet back on the table.

"How much money?" Randy asked, coming up behind me.

I jumped, "Randy, you startled me." I said, hand over my heart.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that. How much money was in his wallet?"

"50 bucks." I grumbled.

"Who are you going shopping with?"

"Trish and Ashley."

"Then you'll need more than 50." Randy grinned.

"That's a problem, I don't have any money on me or anything."

"I do."

I looked at him surprised, "What?"

"I'll give you some money to spend."

"Randy, I couldn't take your money."

"How about we make a deal?"

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"I'll give you my credit card, and you can spend as much as you want."

"What do I have to do?" I asked, slowly.

"You have to go on 5 dates with me." He smiled

I grinned, "I think I could handle five dates with the 'Legend Killer'."

"Deal?" He asked.

"Deal." I smiled.

My cell phone blared; I grabbed it out of my pocket. "Yes?"

"Hey, you ready for a day of shopping?" Trish asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll be down in the lobby in a sec." I said closing my phone.

"Trish?" Randy asked, holding out his credit card.

I nodded, taking it from him. "Thanks Randy." I said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. I smiled back at him, when I left.

**RANDY'S P.O.V.**

_She just kissed me! Damn, I'd love the feel of her lips on mine again._

I sat down on the couch and waited for Jeff to get out of the shower, I needed to tell him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's been so freaking long, my computers Word is messed up so if this doesn't look right, I apologize

I sat on the couch nervously.

"Randy? Why you still here?" Jeff asked, walking out of the bathroom

"I uh… need to talk to you about something."

"Ok." He eyed me, sitting in a chair in front of me.

I sat silent, thinking about what I should say, "Oh hell, I'm just going to come right out and say it, Jeff I like your sister." I said looking him in the eye, awaiting his reaction.

He was quiet for a few minutes, " You do, or you think you do?"

"I know I do, you can ask John, I've talked to him about it. When I took Cassy out to eat, we had so much fun. I don't remember ever being that comfortable around a female and not just thinking about sex."

"Usually that's all you think about Randy."

"I know, but that's the last thing I think about when I'm with her. We just talk and joke around."

"How much money did you give her?"

"What?"

"I know all I had was $50, and with Trish and Ashley, that's not enough for one item, she didn't ask for more, so I know you gave her some. How much?"

"I gave her my credit card and told her she could spend ask much as she wanted, but she had to go on five dates with me."

Jeff laughed, "Nice compromise, but you do know she loves shopping, right?"

"I figured that, but hey, a couple thousand dollars is worth five dates with the Legend Killer."

"If you say so, let's go grab something to eat with the guys." Jeff said getting up.

"So, you're not going to kill me?"

"As long as she's happy and you don't fuck her over, we'll be alright."

**The Girl's Shopping trip coming later today!!!**


	10. Sorry

**Hey everybody, I'm extremely sorry about not being able to update my stories!!** _My computer that I was using totally ate crap, and most of the stuff I had written did too!!_ But I just got a brand new one today that's up and running so expect some updates as soon as I can type them!!!! THANK YOU FOR SUPPORT!!!

Cassy Mae


End file.
